


nightmares/dreams

by bulingki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, First Time, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, S9, Top Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulingki/pseuds/bulingki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam在Dean做噩梦之后来安慰他，结果事情从安慰升级了，Dean很确定他现在做了一个美梦。</p>
<p>Sam有独特的安慰技巧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightmares/dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [nightmares/dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491733) by [brokenlittleboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenlittleboy/pseuds/brokenlittleboy). 



这已经是第三次了，在短短两小时里。

他早就处在精疲力竭的状态中，眼睛酸涩红肿，行动迟缓。他之前从未想过自己有这么一天，但幸好一切他都早有准备，这可能和Sam所希望的背道而驰——显然那个孩子会走过来逼他停下在做的事，直到他放下手头的一切沉沉睡去。

大约三点半左右，Dean终于强迫自己放下书——他压根儿没注意书上写了什么，只是一遍又一遍地扫过同一行字。压下一阵儿想要打哈欠的欲望，Dean轻手轻脚地往自己房间走去，他决定去睡觉，现在睡眠于他来说高于一切。就在他“扑通”一声把自己扔上床的瞬间，所有意识离他而去。

但随即而来的梦境是那样模糊不清、杂乱无章，只能感觉到饥饿，血腥的气息和手中彻骨的寒意。

哦对了，还有Dean最爱的声音，Sam的尖叫。

他曾经一度认为那些像是史蒂芬金之类的作家，笔下主角们“在一身冷汗中醒来”的行为都是在胡扯，不过现在他知道自己错了。那些梦魇让他无比慌乱地惊坐起身，蹬掉身上盖的东西，然后一个人静静地坐在黑暗中，让眼睛适应这一切。

第二次，Dean伴随着燃烧的高温和剧烈的晃动醒来，他浑身浸湿在汗水中，喉咙像被什么刮擦过一样干涩地刺痛着，但对现在的他来说，已经不能再像当年Sam小时候那样从噩梦中发出惊恐的叫喊了。他把这感觉归咎于脱水，但他现在太疲惫，去给自己拿杯水于他来说都很困难。无所谓，作为对自己身体的一种妥协，他把床单拉回到肩膀处，闭上眼睛想让自己放松一下。

Damn it.

他再一次感觉到了灼热，甚至比上一次更加燎人，这床单该死地让他觉得窒息，他试图把它们扯掉却发现它纹丝不动。上帝啊，该死的到底为什么这么热。

那个把他困住的东西嘀嘀咕咕地发着牢骚，声音听起来像一只小猫，接着有东西划过他的下巴，触感像是头发。

头发？

是一种闻起来很熟悉，很自在的味道。

Sam.

他的第一反应是僵住身体，Sam听上去似乎是睡着了，紧紧地用手脚扒住Dean，像一只该死的章鱼。Sam，一个天然的大熔炉，那这就是他身上的汗水来源咯——这次不再是梦魇了。Dean的心脏在他胸腔里跳动出一个不安的节奏，脑海中瞬间闪过无数个问题。

Sam为什么会在这儿？Sam为什么会……抱着他？他们很多年没这么做过了，自从他们摆脱了孩子的称号以后。

“Relaaax.”Sam拉长调子慢吞吞地说，低沉的声音从Dean锁骨处传来。Sam的呼吸掠过他的皮肤，这种情况下，Dean只能忍耐着不要动。“如果你又做噩梦了，我向上帝发誓……”他的声音逐渐慢下来，Dean听见他打了个哈欠。

“Sam,”Dean低叱着，仍然有些紧张：“你到底在做什么。”

“我正在拥抱你， 白痴。”Sam的声音像在责备Dean，他的语气听起来就好像这一类事情是很理所当然、很平常、很显而易见地似的。Dean眨眨眼。“以前我在噩梦中尖叫起来的时候，你总是这么安慰我让我平静下来，所以我寻思着我也应该这么试试。现在请你放松下来。”

噢！.

Dean感觉到他胸口有什么温热的东西在挪动，他试图让自己平静下来，虽然这几乎不可能。Sam那敏锐得可怕的小弟专属技能肯定已经侦测到了什么，因为就在此刻，他把一条腿横挂在了Dean的腰上把他拉向自己，头埋在哥哥的颈窝处拱了拱，叹息了一声。Dean的胳膊不由自主地从Sam身下抽出来，轻轻环在了他背上。

Dean觉得自己不能让目前这突如其来的一切就这么过去：“但是Sam……”他说道，感觉着Sam的睫毛随着眼睛眨动刮擦着他的胸膛，“这实在不是我们……或者说……额……成熟的兄弟之间应该会做的事。”

“说的就好像我们是平常的小孩子和模范兄弟似的。”Sam立即回击道。在没有收到Dean的反应后他觉得可能需要解释一下，从理论上来说这是个很棒的主意，他原本幻想着Dean能向他靠过来安静地入睡，但现在他只感觉到红晕从他脖颈间蔓延上来：“你得知道……我其实有点想念这种感觉，而且老兄你刚才很害怕。为了保护你的自尊心，我不会用‘痛哭’来描述你刚才的样子，不过你很可能，嗯，喊了我的名字，所以我想要帮你，Okay？还有不仅仅是这样……我也……嗯……想念你了，还有你的刀之类的。”

Sam说完后一切都陷入了沉默，他咽了几口口水，暗地里希望自己刚刚没把一切都搞砸，他现在完全清醒了，睁着精力四射的眼睛试着悄悄从Dean怀里挣脱出来。

Dean还在纠结着Sam刚刚说的刀之类的东西，如果他没误会的话，过去几个月里横贯他俩之间的应该只有那一把该死的刀。一小股乱糟糟的内疚感在他胃里翻搅着，他开始意识到原来Sam正向他伸出手来，试着与他和解。

诚然这举动并不是什么万能药，不能治愈一切，就算是，也只是一个简陋的、迟早要丢弃的创可贴，但这不意味着他现在不能消受这份感情，对吧？

“哦，啊……对。”Dean有点儿气急败坏地说，“你是对的，当然。”在他意识到自己做了什么之前，他已经抓着Sam的大腿把他往自己的方向拉了过来。Sam发出一声惊呼。“Fuck.该死，对不起。额……我只是想说……额……别离开，我觉得这很好，老兄。You’re okay.我没生气，我发誓！我只是……只是过来就好。”他往日的自信全都被抛到窗外去了——真不知道Sam平时都是如何做到的——他一边恳求着声音一边渐渐低沉下去，慢慢变成了一阵耳语。

Sam听闻笑了起来，迅速贴了过去，一只手臂搂着Dean的身体——直到现在他才发现Dean是赤裸着的，而Sam身上只有一件薄薄的T恤，又旧又小，遮掩不住任何身体上的秘密。它轻易地皱起来缩了上去，露出Sam大片柔软温暖的腹部和臀，与Dean的身体紧紧贴在一起。“我们可真对谈心不太在行。”他打趣道。

“Well，凌晨三点的拥抱谈话可能是个进步。”Dean轻快地回应道，看着Sam对他露出一个笑容。这简单的对话和Sam在这里、在他身边陪着的感觉让Dean完全放松了下来，他的手指顺着Sam的脊椎慢慢往下划，划过皮肤，划过衣料，又落到皮肤上。他能感觉到Sam的心跳，和他一样平稳有力地在胸腔中跳动着。

他们沉默了一会儿，一只产地不明，足有他们祖父辈年龄的钟响了起来，用声音填补了他们之间的空缺。

这阵儿过去后，Sam首先打破了安静的氛围。

“那么，额……你觉得好点了嘛？”他的声音很轻。

“你指什么？”  
“Well，首先，你一直都在做噩梦，这几乎把我吓坏了，而且你还在梦里喊了我的名字，这都是因为那把刀，对吧？我原本想帮你……不过现在这可能听起来是个很蠢的想法。我只是……我想要你一切都好。所以如果我做的事让你觉得不舒服，或者你想让我走开，那没关系，不过这不能阻止我担心你。”

Dean觉得有一股无法言说的感觉哽在他的喉咙处。

“不，老弟。”他用比之前更轻柔的声音说道，“你做的很好，这真的很能帮到我，谢谢你Sammy。”

“你可不必谢我。”Sam嘟囔着，“你能好好的就行了。”

Dean的笑容消散在黑暗里，眼睛因为泪水刺痛着。此刻那股贯穿身体的、对Sam的爱不再只是一份哥哥的爱，那孩子总是无私地为Dean好，即使现在发生的一切都让他疲惫不堪，他也依然坚持着守护Dean。Dean为他感到骄傲，或者说更甚于骄傲。

“我会努力。”Dean的声音颤抖着，“为了你。”

Sam转过身坐起来，自上而下望进Dean的眼中，他的眼睛闪着光芒，嘴角微微笑着对Dean轻语：“好。”

Dean吻了他。

他甚至没有一个合适的借口或者一个经过深思熟虑的理由，这就是一种本能的反应，他对自己弟弟的强烈感情容不得他多想。

但当Sam拉开他俩的距离时，他第一次感觉到了恐惧，这可不是你能随随便便忽略然后若无其事当做没发生的那类事。哦上帝，Sam一定开始恨他了，Sam会觉得他是个怪物。更糟糕的是，他可能会因此而离开自己！该死的他刚刚到底做了什么蠢事！他真是太蠢了！太蠢了！他——

Sam吻住了他，深深地。

Damn.

Sam的手捧着他两侧的脸颊，嘴大张着让Dean的舌头伸进来，就像这个吻是他人生中最后要做的一件重要的事那样亲吻着。Dean稍稍拉开两人间的距离不可置信地看着Sam，看在上帝的份上，他需要找回自己的呼吸。

“Sam.”他嘴张开着，“Sam……”

Sam用一个干脆的扑倒打断了他的话，饥渴地亲吻着Dean的嘴唇，牙齿拉扯着Dean的下唇，同时他的阴茎迅速地勃起了。

天哪，这已经完全失控了。

Sam发出一阵哼哼唧唧的声音，在准备第二次亲下去之前先慢条斯理地舔着Dean唇上的唾液，同时把Dean的双手放到他的臀部上。

Dean把Sam的嘴巴推开，呻吟着：“Sam……Sam，我们是……我们……”  
Sam靠回他怀里，一边蹭着两人的鼻尖，一边用深深地看着他，笑声低低地在他胸膛中回荡：“相信我，我了解的。”

他开始以一种难以忍受的，极其缓慢的节奏磨蹭着Dean，让Dean的阴茎感觉到一阵阵电流般的快感，Dean感到眼前一阵发白，这似乎是不对的，但这是他的弟弟。是他的Sammy。

Dean拱起臀部蹭着Sam，这触感敦促他更快地移动。他将手滑入Sam的拳击短裤用手掌包住他的臀部揉搓，Dean拼命地拉近两人之间的距离，仿佛要将他们的身体揉碎在一起。

在凌乱地吻着Dean的同时，Sam发出一声气恼的闷哼，伸手到背后把自己的内裤拉了下来。Dean很乐于帮他把它拉倒脚踝处，然后Sam踢掉了那点布料，完全不关心它掉到了哪里去。最后Sam不得不停下亲吻，坐起身把他的T恤脱掉。不过看着Dean脸上的表情，这举动还是很值得的。

Dean的眼神自上而下刮擦着Sam的身体，他呼吸沉重，眼睑半垂，目光顺着Sam的胸膛一路来到他的臀部，最后视线落到了他的阴茎上。

那很长，该死的长，偏细，形状漂亮但颜色苍白，除了发红的、沾染着前液的头部，那上面布满脉纹而Sam已经提前把那里剃干净了。Dean只觉得一阵头昏眼花。

“你很大。”Dean结结巴巴地说。

Sam不耐烦地“啧”了几声，伸手帮Dean脱下了他的拳击短裤，“因为你弟弟有根比你长的阴茎而受挫了？Dean？”他努力试着让自己的声音听起来特别无辜。

“闭嘴！”Dean松了一口气，重新把脑袋扔回枕头里闭上了双眼。

他感觉到Sam的手一寸寸游走在他身上，了解着他。那双手绕过他的纹身，在他的乳头上打转，然后滑下他的胸膛划过他的臀部。接着Sam突然伸出一只手握住他粗大的、被坚硬的体毛所围绕的阴茎，Dean浑身震颤了一下。

但Sam什么都没做就很快放开了，一边揉搓着Dean的双球，一边懒懒地躺在Dean怀里，有一搭没一搭地亲吻着他。Dean的手捏挤着Sam的臀瓣，一根手指轻轻缓缓地在穴口打转。Sam喘息着，从Dean的吻里抬起头，脸红红地看着他。

“你想要这个吗？”Dean粗略地问道，低低的声音像在咆哮。

Sam快速地点点头，几缕发丝荡下来挡住了脸，Dean把头发别回他耳后，一把将Sam拉回怀里，急迫地像是他就要被终身剥夺拥抱他兄弟的权利了。他们一遍遍吻着对方，想要补回他们之间失去的时间。Dean的手环着Sam的腰，在他的臀部和背上来回大力抚摸着，Sam的手抵着Dean的胸膛，试着让自己不再晃动。

他一点儿都不想放开Sam，但他确实需要润滑剂。Dean一只手滑下Sam的背，摸索到旁边抽屉上的把手，最终在一堆枪支弹药，还有几盒卡带下面成功找到了他想要的那个小瓶子。他用拇指推开盖子，嘟囔着向Sam抱怨，然后从Sam背上撤下另一只手，在Sam安静的注视中，将润滑剂涂满手指。

他给了Sam一个询问的眼神，看着Sam转了转眼珠点了下头。感觉到Dean的手指按压着他的穴口，Sam兴奋地扭动着身体向后探去，不由自主地想把Dean吞进去，Dean咧开嘴笑笑。

“冷静点儿，宝贝。”他说着用一只手抓住Sam的后颈，把他拉进又一个吻里去。

Sam打开两腿跪在Dean身侧，Dean不由自主地蹭着Sam的身体，一边将第二根手指探入他的后穴搅动着。

Sam在亲吻的间隙里呻吟着，身体向后撞去，把自己钉在Dean的手指上。

Dean的第三根手指让Sam措手不及，这次他甚至懒得慢慢进入。Dean几乎没有移动他的手指，Sam自己就做了所有事，他一次次扭动着坐下复又把身体抽离。

当他从与Dean的亲吻中分开坐起身时，他的后穴依旧紧致温暖地包裹着Dean的手指，他拉下Dean的手放到自己臀部上。

“我要更多。”他喘息着。

Dean觉得自己应该说“NO”，但此刻他在Sam臀缝中摩擦的阴茎让他说不出一个完整的词，而这举动也早已传递出去一个错误的信息。

“我想要骑你。”Sam说着把穴口对准Dean的阴茎，慢慢坐下去几寸。

“Fuuuuuuuuuck.”Dean从牙缝中挤出一声嘶吼，他的喉结随着他吞咽的动作上下滑动，“该死，你太紧了。”

Sam咬住嘴唇又坐下去几分，他的头向后摆动着，大声呻吟。Dean瞬间为他们眼下不是在汽车旅馆里而感激——每个在那该死建筑里的人估计都会被这呻吟声吵醒。

“Sam我不认为你应该——”

“闭嘴。”Sam冲着Dean咆哮了回去，声音比Dean想象得低了几个八度，“把润滑剂给我。”

Dean乖乖把小瓶子递了过去，看着Sam把他的阴茎还有自己的后穴都涂上一层厚厚的润滑剂，在重新坐回来之前把那个瓶子扔到——鬼知道扔到什么地方去了。

“Sam……”Dean的声音很轻，他眼睁睁看着Sam在他上方俯下身子完全舒展开自己，却说不出话来。Sam慢慢地吻着Dean，以一个很小心的节奏上下扭动着身体。

“哦，上帝，该死，你怎么会这么擅长这个？”Dean喘息着，毫不在意他过高的音调。

“我自己练习过。”Sam轻描淡写地说。  
Dean无法给出恰当的回应，只是紧紧嵌入Sam的臀瓣，用力到指尖都压出印子。他担忧Sam是怎么让自己的屁股吞进这一切的，但这担忧不足以让他停下来，Sam感觉起来太完美了。

Sam坐直了身子，弓起背快速地移动着，身体几乎是在Dean的阴茎上跳动。

“到这里来，吻我。”Dean命令道，Sam给出一个甜蜜的笑容，转动臀部放慢动作，一边弯下腰亲吻Dean。他的阴茎揉擦在Dean腰上，Dean伸出手握住，快速有力地套弄着。

Sam呜咽着，重新加快了身体抽送的动作，床在两人身下吱吱作响。他们似乎用了太多润滑剂——不过当他的阴茎进出Sam身体时发出的，下流而黏腻的水声和抽插声对Dean来说是世界上最火辣的东西。

Sam的呻吟声渐渐转变成喘息，他停止亲吻断断续续喘息着，呼吸开始越来越急促，Dean知道他快要高潮了。

Dean也快要到了，他的一只手仍然用力揉搓着Sam的阴茎，另一只手来到Sam脑后，揪住他的头发，将他的脸压向自己。

Sam不停地用变调的声音呜咽着，Dean整个身体都紧紧绷起，他推开Sam的嘴，Sam转而咬住了他的脖子。“留在我身边，Sammy。”他嘟囔着，“来吧，和我一起——”  
当他射在Sam身体里时，眼前的一切都变成了白色，Sam伴随一声短促的尖叫也达到了高潮，像条小狗一样可笑地浑身湿透气喘吁吁，他从Dean身上爬下来然后摔在他身边，手上还有一下没一下地抚摸着自己直到慢慢平静下来。

他俩现在一团糟，身上都是汗，黏糊糊湿哒哒的，可是Dean一点儿都没后悔刚才为什么不少来两下。“我还是不敢相信我们居然真的做了。”

“我挺开心的。”Sam喘息着说，“我已经等了好几年了。”

“别误会，其实我也是，只不过……”他叹了一口气，“我一开始去睡觉的时候可从来没期待过事情会变成这样，好小伙子，现在我倒是有点期待做噩梦了，干得漂亮啊Sam。”

Sam用嘶哑的喉咙笑了两声：“听上去我得留在你身边随时准备潜入你梦中与梦靥作战咯。”

Dean觉得胸中有股温热的感情在流动：“看上去是的。”他懒洋洋地笑着打趣Sam。

Sam坐起来准备去拿条面巾把他俩好好擦擦，站起身的刹那他小心翼翼掩饰着脸上因为疼痛带来的抽搐，一头冲进了厕所，Dean的目光毫不避讳地黏在自己弟弟屁股上，对于自己是造成Sam走路小问题的罪魁祸首感到一点儿沾沾自喜。

Sam一整理完就走过来躺回了老位置，紧紧贴着Dean一侧，依旧四肢张开整个人像章鱼一样紧紧扒着他，不过这次两个人都赤裸相对，Dean享受着Sam的皮肤紧贴着他的触感，他的手指在Sam发间缓缓抚弄，听着Sam进入了梦乡。

这次当Dean终于慢慢睡着，一直困扰他的梦靥消失不见了，只有Sam在他身边，就像他一直以来都在他身边那样陪伴着他。

 

Fin.


End file.
